beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of TOR
SW: TOR: Chronicles (pre-25 Mar. 2016) (Started: 25 Mar 2016 | {Modified/Continued: }) A young boy, no older than twelve years of age stood in the middle of a pasture, dressed in rags and wield a makeshift spear of wood and stone several meters away from a grazing wild boar. He stood still hold the improvised weapon at his side as if waiting for something to happen but a long while he stood perfectly still like a deactivated droid until the boar finally noticed him standing there. Without hesitation the porcine creature squealed and charged at the boy while he readied himself in a defensive stance. Mere inches away, the boy leapt and somersaulted over the bestial and impaled it from above with his spear, stopping it in its tracks and forcing it to collapse to the ground. Dying but still conscious, the boy removed his weapon from the boar’s gullet and then reinserted it into the animal’s head, from below the jaw to end its suffering. “Satisfied, Arkon?” Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff SW: KoTOR: Second Chances (Created: April 25, 2014) Endar Spire Random Jed'aii Story Karas' story Darth Karas stepped out of the freighter, throwing up his hood; a shield against the twin suns of Tatooine and its sabulous wind. Behind the scenes Darth Kayrus name was inspired by YouTube user, Kayrusgames DN. Idk (During Mandalorian Wars) Kollin Taral, Jedi Padawan sat in the garden plaza of the Jedi Tower on Taris. On his knees in meditative position he reached out with the Force and removed his lightsaber from his belt while simultaneously levitating six boulders around him. He activated his weapon directly in front of his face, barely two inches away; eyes closed but a few other senses were slightly heightened, he could feel the heat radiating from it, he could hear the hum as the energy cycled through the superconductor within. The hum of the lightsaber and the constant howl of traffic in the Upper City distracted him from his thoughts, more specifically the memories of his imprisonment at Flashpoint Station along with a few of his fellow Jedi under the supervision of his Mandalorian doctor, Demagol. The horrid torture and experimentation the Jedi suffered were still fresh on his mind, burrowed into the back of his brain like a searing brand, his physical scars also remained visible on his upper arms and back, although compared to the Revanchists' second-in-command he received little more than nuna kisses. Kollin sighed heavily and the objects began to quiver in his telekinetic grasp, added with the stress and guilt of surviving where others did not his focus on the Force shattered immediately and the stones and his weapon dropped to floor, deactivated; the lightsaber rolled to center of the garden and rested there. Kollin grimaced, "Damn it." Sirroh Xiss SW Infinities: TOR Allies Dead Master Beviin stood behind Meila as she brought the Ragnos in for a landing outside Milias' compound, he placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that they were doing the right thing. She stopped the engines and lowered the ramp with the flick of a few switches. Beviin tried to move away but she caught him by the pauldron and pulled him in for a kiss. "For luck." she said pulling away but this time he grabbed her and passionately kissed her. "By the Force, who needs luck?" he smiled, some she hadn't seen him do since they first met. Meila smiled back and led him down the exit ramp where Balac was waiting with two well-armed Zabraks. "Hello, my friend." Balac said with a slight bow. Beviin's expression was indifferent. "Formalities, Graush?" "Milias is awaiting your return in the courtyard." The Lost Planet (24,500 BBY) (3,649 BBY) Fool's Errand Behind the scenes Based on the fact I would like to meet up with Destinee again in the future . . . I'm looking for her. But he's looking for love in the wrong places Story Arren Banteri ''Dxun: The Massacre'' (DTM / 3,961 BBY) ''Symbol of Victory'' (3,960 BBY) (Updated:24Feb17 | The dark space around Malachor Five shined like a belt of bright stars, but the reality of the situation was that the forces of the Galactic Republic and that of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders obliterated one another in the skies above Malachor. Frigates and other classes of starships clashed against each other above the atmosphere of the mysterious planet. It had been three years years since the crusaders under Jedi Knights Revan and Malak entered the war against the Mandalorians army, three long grueling years that took the lives of thousands of Jedi and Republic soldiers, the space force was the largest ever mustered by the Republic since the battle at Jaga's Cluster. While the space battle overhead raged on, the surface was relatively quiet at the moment aside from a few skirmishes that plagued the staging area the forces of the Republic had set up. Riisa, Jedi volunteer of the Revanchist sat at a table in the mess hall tinkering with her lightsaber, she concentrated on replacing its green crystalline source for an amber one when a familiar presence approached. She opened her green eyes and recognized her Pantoran friend. "Avii Chi!" She exclaimed, excitedly. The loss of concentration caused the components of the Jedi's tool to fall to the table as she embraced her comrade. She let go of him after a moment and they both kneeled down to pick up the parts. "Back from the front, are we?" "The Mandalorians were easy enough to dispatch, the soldiers didn't really need my help, so Colonel Hayes asked me and my squad to fall back." When the last part was picked up Avii handed it to Riisa. They attempted to stand at the same time, a mistake that caused their heads to collide. "Damn it, ow." Riisa said. "I'm sorry." She rubbed her forehead. "It's okay, Avii, not totally your fault." He helped her to her feet. "Well, that makes feel me much better, Riis." Avii joked. She gave a weak laugh, "Shut up." Riisa touched vertical yellow stripes on his cheek with the tips of her index and middle finger, she ran her fingers to the edge of the dual markings and stopped when she caught his eye, there was remorseful look in them. She hadn't seen that look since her first day at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant back when they were younglings together; she was the wailing four-year-old orphan from the Outer Rim whose parents were killed in a mining accident on some moon where her master found her. ... Riisa looked around her, the expressions on the faces of the men and women under her command were of concern, anger and uncertainty. She understood, only wanting the death of the Mandalorians, though wanting to live through the battle, but there was always the unpleasant thoughts of possibly being killed in action. She soon realized she had to shrug off the unpleasantness and join the fight otherwise be killed far quicker. Riisa looked to her right where Hayes stood, his vibrosword and blaster ready, the excited grin arcing his mouth gave way to the the thought he was anxious to gut them all, especially considering what they did to the Iridonian colonies. His home. She then looked to Avii who was on her left, he simply nodded with a smile and activated his lightsaber, the amethyst blade shined bright. Riisa turned back, the young Jedi Knight sighed and activated her own weapon, the amber blade stretched outward; she raised it and pointed forward at the approaching mass force of Neo-Crusaders. The Republic troops and Jedi let out a uproarious war cry and charged. Riisa was in front, she roared as she engaged a female Farghul; her amber blade locked with the Rally Master's vivroblade as her forces attacked the Neo-Crusaders ahead. ''Bindo's Legacy'' (SWBL / 3,960 BBY) ''Mandalore'' (3,959 - 3,956 BBY) ''Griff'' (3,956 BBY) Kara Beviin stood atop the Hostel, a motel in the lower levels of the Red Sector here on Nar Shaddaa Mandalore (3,959 BBY-3,956 BBY) Part One End of Part One "How's that armor feel? Does it fit alright?" Kara queried after sitting for a few minutes. Ayjae had been in the room for over ten minutes, she knew it didn't take that long to put on her armor or for anyone to. After a few more seconds the door opened and he stepped out..... Part Two A Good Fit (will replace Mandalore) http://fastfood.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Vs-Light-37212399 v.I Taris. One of greatest battle fought by the Mandalorians against the Republic, in their eyes anyway. They forced many to go into hiding in the Lower City during their unappeasable siege of the planet. Even now, a year after the Mandalorian Wars ended in Jedi victory at Malachor Five the citizens of Taris still feared the armor of a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader. Kara Beviin, sat mirthful at a dingy table in the Upper City cantina, sipping a glass of the famous Tarisian ale and watching a duel on the view screen. Bendak Starkiller was going against some poor fool who dared challenge the Mandalorian veteran, the man was deadly, almost as deadly as her. That's why she was the superior officer during the Wars. In a matter of minutes the man was on the ground, dead before she had even finished her drink. She peered out of the corner of her eye when she heard female's hearty laughter, after a moment she recognized the woman; a young silver-haired human with pale green eyes, but the woman's name escaped her. Undercity "Well, that was idiotic." Kara stepped over the shrapnel infested corpses of the Black Vulkars who had been following her. She smiled slyly at her success as she walked away toward the elevator to the Lower City, she stopped in her tracks when she heard screaming. She removed her blaster from its holster and ran toward the cries; a group of Gamorreans attacking children. There were six of the bloated porcine aliens and five kids, all looked around the age of ten; they were all carrying heavy-looking bags, probably filled with salvage that littered the Undercity wasteland. One of the Gamorreans sniffed one of the kids, a girl, and an offshoot Arkanian at that. "Damn, pigs." Kara whispered before she shot off into the air, "Hey! If you want to keep that snout I suggest you back off." "Griz no lissen to you." He said in his native tongue as he sniffed again and Kara lowered the blaster and trained it on him. "I don't repeat." When the Gamorrean hesitated she pulled the trigger, striking him in the side of his head. Kara quickly turned her aim on the other four, shooting each in one of their legs. "Get out of here before I change my mind about killing you." She watched as the Gamorreans clambered over each other to get to the sewers then she turned to the kids. "You guys good?" "Thanks to you." Said the offshoot. She scanned their faces, only one wasn't showing his appreciation, in fact he looked rather upset and was nursing his hand. "Com'on guys, we gotta get back." The disgruntled one said, grabbing the bag he was carrying off the ground with one hand. "Can she come, please? We at least owe her dinner." Another girl asked, this one was a Rutian Twi'lek. "But she comes from the Uppers, she might find our scraps distasteful compared to her cuisine." Kara holstered her blaster and smirked at the boy. "I've eaten bilerat. Try me." He smiled back, although wryly. * * * All gathered by the fire pit under a makeshift shelter large enough to accommodate a small family, with cots centered around the open flame for warmth in the damp underground wilderness. At the moment, the children were preparing a meal for themselves and their guest, they had removed several large rat-like creatures from the bags instead of salvage like she thought and skinned them before placing them atop a metallic plate above the fire. Letting them simmer for several minutes on each side until they were done and the Twi'lek who introduced herself as Trix served her a plate. Kara greedily bit into the rodent, tasting the flavorful juices of cooked meat, it was amazing, and she was enjoying it. (Reimagined "Mandalore") (started: 9-19-14) A Friend In Need (3,956 BBY) ''Fatal Deception'' (FD / Month 9 - 3,654 BBY) ''Trials by Fire'' (TBF / Month 9 - 3,654 BBY—Month 6 - 3,653 BBY /\ 1year, 3months) Prologue (v.1) Kyram Beviin sat in the middle of a grove surrounded by six stone monoliths engraved with strange markings, tall as a Wookiee and a shrouding mist that covered everything beyond the monoliths boundary. He sat idle on his knees, inhaling and exhaling light breaths; he opened his eyes when he heard heavy breathing beyond his own. He could make out a set of gold, crimson and ebony in the distance. "Weak." Said the figure in a deep male voice.'' "Pitiful." Said another voice, this one female. On his right another figure appeared, still shrouded by mist so he couldn't make out who it was. "Pathetic." A third voice mocked, coming from behind, another woman, sounding noticeably older than the first. Together they began a chant-like mockery of the young man, using many derogative and pejorative terms. He still sat idle barely acknowledging them, as he had learned years before from his mother, among other things: visions aren't real. He believed it until one of shadows touched him, a sharp feeling creeped the back of his neck. After a several minutes, Kyram began to get annoyed as they continued, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. "Stop it." He said under his breath. So quiet, he almost didn't hear himself. They stopped for a moment only to begin cackling a moment later. "Stop it... Get away from me." He reached out with his mind, reaching for something he had thought he would never use again after escaping prison. He reached for the Force, a ubiquitous power that was known to be commonly used by the Knights of the Jedi Order or Lords of the Sith. Not since the Mandalorian Wars has it been openly used by those of his kind. Summoning the power was challenging but once in his grasp he turned on the tormentors and let out a bellow of rage, "Get away!" Scouring the mist and aberrant shadows in the process. A second later he could hear an ominous voice spoke, different from the rest, it filled him with trepidation and unease. "You will be mine!" Prologue (v.2) Kyram Beviin sat in the middle of a grove surrounded by six stone monoliths engraved with strange markings, they were as tall as full grown Wookiees. He sat idle on his knees, inhaling and exhaling light breaths, he opened his eyes when he heard heavy breathing beyond his own; the foreground was basked in a shrouding mist. Kyram. A woman's voice was calling him, he didn't recognize it, but as if in a trance he stood up and moved passed the monoliths, and into the mist. He walked for what seemed like an eternity before stopping; out of the peripheral of his eye he saw. * * * Kyram jolted from his sleep, sweating and breathing heavily, he looked around the dark room to remember where he was; aboard a freighter—XS stock light freighter, the Wildcard. He looked to the sleeping beauty beside him, the Wildcard's Twi'lek captain, Sarena Deru, and smiled. He brushed her smooth amber skin with his fingertips around the cone-like organ where a human ear would be; Sarena gave a slight moan. Beviin moved the covers and quietly got out of the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping captain and headed to the bathroom; he groaned at the visible fatigue on his face, this was the seventh night in a row he'd had that same dream. The increasing exhaustion was catching up to him, but he was still able to focus. Kyram sipped some water from the sink then splashed some in his face before going back to the bed and climbing under the covers. He lied there staring at ceiling, repeatedly reminding himself of who he was. "I am Kyram Beviin; Mandalorian, exceptional bounty hunter and silver-tongued gentleman." "Damn, right." The Twi'lek beside him agreed, with a groan. Kyram was surprised as he had not noticed she moved or that she was staring directly at him, "Three drinks, a few sweet words and you got me in bed, you're good, but not-so-gentle." "Sorr—" She cut him off by pressing her index finger against his lips. "Shh," she said, a plastered on her face. "I like it not-so-gentle." His mouth curled into a slight grin and leaned in for a kiss before there was a knock at the door. Kyram grumbled and Sarena said, "It better be important." "We're coming up on Galactic City. We'll be landing momentarily." Her pilot said through the door, "also, the Twi'lek is looking for the Mandalorian." "Thank you, Evvin, I'll let him know." Sarena and Kyram looked at each other, both knowing playtime was over they decided to take a quick shower and get dressed. "See you around?" Kyram said as he pulled up his pants. "Call me if you're ever near Nar Shaddaa. I'll make your stay very welcome." "You should expect a visit real soon, mesh'la." When he finished getting dressed, Kyram kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door. He attempted to close the door as softly as he could when he was stiffened by an all too familiar voice. "Had fun?" Kyram couldn't help but a wide grin. "Like you wouldn't believe, Nilim. Want to get some breakfast?" Prologue (V.3) (Started: 4/15/15) 3654 Years before the battle of Yavin, the galaxy was at war once more, the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order were engaged against the dreaded Sith Empire reconstituted by the Sith Emperor. Decades before they were hidden among the farthest reaches of galaxy away from prying eyes, the Sith cultivated their power. Manipulating events from behind the scenes; the deaths of prominent Jedi, political figures and coercion of the majority of the infamous warriors of the Mandalorian clans and their leader. However, not all joined their cause, some couldn't be encouraged into serving the Emperor and found work as soldiers of fortune. The work was, depending on the mission was fairly decent, but if one wanted a truly rewarding challenge the best jobs were offered by the Hutts families, a race of ruthless slug-like creatures known for their criminal activities and even more so for their generous awards for as long as loyalty remained constant. At the moment, a young Mandalorian by the name of Kyram Beviin was doing the exact opposite. The human laughed and drank as he gambled over the gladiatoral arena on Rattatak accompanied by two beautiful native Rattataki, using his boss's, Cordoba the Hutt's money to cover the costs. It was Felix, a Fallen warrior versus the Drovian Myus. The crowd roared for them to begin. In minutes they got their wish. The Falleen's blood was spilled upon the arena's sand. Half-drunk Kyram cheered and sipped his ale before feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the Twi'lek Nilim Firith glaring at him. "What the hell you think you're doing?" "I had some free time after the delivery, so I decided to gamble a little." "With the slug's credits? Are you insane? Or do you just have a death wish?" Nilim sighed, "Listen, I know it's hard for you this time of year since your mother passed, but you can't—" Chapter I: Reveille Sitting on his knees on the floor of cabin, Kyram breathed calmly for several moments then slowly drifted over placing his forearm flat then shifted to placing his hands flat on the floor. He transferred his body weight to his hands as his legs shot into the air. Kyram bent his arms in Chapter II Chapter III Excerpt from Trials by Fire: "Nil's Last Dance" Kyram laboriously exhaled with each breath he took as he pushed his body up; he stood upside down pushing his body up while against the wall, sweat dripping down the center of his chest between the mid-section of his chest to his forehead. He bent his arms again and pushed himself back once more before letting himself drop onto the floor. After catching his breath he stood when he heard the door his open, and stood in the doorway. "Get dressed." She said. Meila glared at him for a moment before walking back into the hall. Kyram pulled on a black shirt and summoned his lightsaber from the bed, he followed Meila out to the courtyard in the middle of the estate. He gave a deviant grin when he saw the cracks and cavities he caused weeks before. His grin faded quickly when noticed a sentient bound to a statue of the Sith Emperor. It was pale blue-skinned Twi'lek, his head hung so Kyram couldn't make out his face. Milias stepped from behind the statue and stood next to the tail-head. She raised gestured her fingers upward and the Twi'lek's head raised it was . . . Nilim! "Kill him." The words rolled off her tongue with venomous ease. Silent rage surged through his entire body, he gripped his weapon so hard he thought it might shatter in his hand. A part of him, the Mandalorian within wanted to gut her and leave her body for k'lor'slugs to feast on. Model 52 (Started: August 21, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) The skies of Galactic City were filled with airspeeders and transports Rookie (8/21/15) Changed to be a part of Halcyon Universe. (8/21/15) (Started: August 21, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) The Zealot, a Thranta-class corvette orbited a small emergency medical space station deep in the Outer Rim, idly remaining vigilant in the face possible dangers. However, despite their orders Rookie (v.2) Beserker ''Mayhem Series'' ''Massacre'' (3,950 BBY) ♪I do what I want and say what I want with no apologies. You won't get nothing from me. Oh naw, oh naw...♪ Kyram sang to himself happily in Forerunner's cockpit while Morrigan slept, his feet were kicked up on the console as he cleaned his favorite blaster, a Zenith twenty-three pistol modified himself. He removed the scope and fixed its firing mechanism so it can fire twice as fast. He continued to sing until Morrigan came up behind and began singing along. ♪Do what you want with no apologies?♪ "Morning." He said, placing the muzzle on and tossing the rag away. She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his cheek. "Morning," she moved and sat on his lap, she was still wearing his shirt from last night, "Had fun last night." "Told you." ''New Arrival'' (3,654 BBY) Ally in the Wake Assassination Kyram bowed before Semreh, seemingly earnest and humble, but also anxious. "Your lightsaber." Kyram removed one of his hilts from his belt and held it out, Semreh summoned the weapon from his hand and activated it, the crimson blade emitted with utter perfection. The Sith apprentice bowed his head as the Lord coursed over his right shoulder and then to his left. Bestowing upon the honor of becoming her full apprentice. "You have done well these past months. It brings me great pride to call one such as you who is strong in the Force my apprentice. Soon you will be powerful enough to destroy all who oppose us and the will of the Emperor." When she brought the blade to her face, it shined off her red eyes before she deactivated it. "Rise, apprentice. And follow." She led him through the halls of her compound. Semreh cut off when she saw the door open. Kyram eyes wandered as well and immediately recognized the figure at the threshold, his former cohort, it was Meila Caliss. The corridor behind her had only a flickering light that partially illuminated it every few seconds, she stepped forward and revealed a bloodied wall with an outstretched arm clenching a blaster behind her. Meila was garbed in her usual all black, she held her lightsaber firmly in hand, and her eyes were intent. When it beeped, she immediately pulled out her holo-comm and activated it; a holographic miniature Lord Milias appeared. "What is the meaning of this?" She queried. "Can you not figure that out on your own, my master? Your time is at an end." "A mere apprentice? Does your arrogance know no bounds, Esta? Have I taught you nothing?" "On the contrary you taught me everything, good-bye old friend." She said, then she looked at Kyram just before the hologram cut off. Meila put the device away and tightened her grip on her weapon, she eyed Semreh. The Sith Lord chuckled and turned to Kyram. "Prove yourself to me and dispose of your former ally." Kyram summoned his weapon from her hand, activated it and was directed at Meila; he smiled smugly before truning his weapon on Semreh, but to his surprise she blocked it with her own. Trapped Excerpt only: (For now) "Meila!" Kyram yelled as a mass of rock of came down. Instinctively the novice Sith apprentice reached out with the Force and held off the rubble while Meila moved away. Once she was clear he dropped his concentration and let the rubble fall. Kyram went over to fallen Kiffar, she wasn't moving, and grew worried he may reacted too late, but relief fell over him when she coughed. "Meila, you almost gave me a—" She shut him up with kiss, she placed a hand on his face and slowly but sensually embraced his lips. After a few passion filled moments she pulled away and smiled. "A heart attack?" He stammered as he recovered from the surprise. "Uh, yeah. What was that for?" "Saving my life . . . again." Conclave Two Resignation is Not an Option (Resignation) (Month 4 - 3,651 BBY) *Going to be renamed Sedition. He strode through the streets of Kaas City, boots pounding the pavement as he went, he did not walk the lonely road alone, however. Caiera stood by him as she always has though not always willingly, now the bond shared between them demanded she be by his side or at least that was the lie she kept telling him, he decided not to call her on it. Kyram really didn't care about her reasons, he was just happy she accompanied him this trip. The cloaked man passed the Nexus Room, the upscale cantina he frequently attended with Caiera. He caught the eye of a male servant at the front desk, he used to muse at the sight the slave groveling at his feet hoping to avoid lashings that day, but those days were long passed and he was no longer the same man. He was enlightened now and on a mission. * * * Kyram slammed a hand on the table and silence ensued, he looked around the around the room, he was surrounded by a few of his fellow Mandalorians and a representative from the Republic, the very man he scarred on Onderon a year ago, Admiral Dodonna. "Beviin has the floor." He heard Trevas Nerak say. The human had short black hair, gray eyes and skin the same color as the sands of Tatooine. He looked much like the man beside him, his cousin Tomus Kudrow with the exception of dark blue eyes, a slight scar on his upper lip and his hair was shaved on the sides leaving only the top untouched. "Thank you. As you already know, the time for diplomacy and politics doesn't exists among the Mandalore clans. We're a caste of honor-bound warriors, knights if you will, and there is no honor in fighting the Imperials' war!" His voice had never been so lucid and stern in front of an audience, he liked it. "We need to dissociate ourselves from those savages, but they would not let us go so easily. So now I say, it is a time for action. A time of the Mandalorians to choose their position in a war away from the lies of a weak and corrupted Mandalore." "What are you proposing?" Angi Alomar asked, placing hands on the table. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, feeling a sense of pride in his next words. "Exactly what we're all thinking. Why we're all here: a declaration of rebellion." "War against our own people?" "If they are truly blind, then yes. Only through bloodshed can they be enlightened to the blight of the Empire." "That sounded like Jedi and Mandalorian views mixed together." Kyram thought about that, Jedi and Mandalorian mixed, then he thought about the Mandalorian Wars. During a few battles his mother told him of, there were lightsaber-wielding Neo-Crusaders in gray armor led by man with a mane of gold, Dorjander Kace. Unfortunately the sect of Mandalorians didn't last as their leader was captured and tried by the Republic. It did give him an idea, however. Angi pulled out a long knife and handed it to him. No, it was a beskad, an ancient Mandalorian short sword. The hilt was wrapped in a black material while the blade was sharpened to a razor edge. "If you are willing to lead us. We will join your rebellion." He heard a familiar voice. "So will I." When he turned his head, it was Caiera. "Thought we agreed you'd stay on the ship." he said when she was within whisper range. "Well I decided to take a lesson from you, and not follow orders." Retry (1/26/15) Awakening, slowly regaining his consciousness after what he assumed were several days he opened his eyes and tried through a haze-ridden view of gray. When his eyes cleared he realized he'd been staring at the ceiling and soon realized where he was: a prison cell. He had been stripped of all possessions; his armor, his lightsabers, even the necklace given to him by his former cohort Amairany Karr. "Morning, sunshine." Someone said, it was feminine. He sat up and found himself staring a female Cathar, she had brown wrapped in single long braid and amber eyes. "Our armor shields us, our training gives us strength, and our victories justify why the Mandalorians are feared across the galaxy.'" Returnto Sora Excerpt: Kyram paced the back and forth Home Again ''Errant'' "Master!" Keira Alleyne ''Family Ties'' Kyram Beviin stood aboard the bridge of the Knight's Rage, his personal Harrower-class dreadnought stolen from the Sith Empire's dry-dock. It's been four years since he had demolished the Imperial Plaza of the Sith capital Kaas City with a well orchestrated surprise attack. What Can Happen over Time (WCHOT / 1,027 BBY) -- 1,007 BBY -- Sera The Titus-class freighter, Val'ezim's Wrath, hung in orbit over the planet Sera, quiet and derelict as the crew slept, since it was the middle of the sleep cycle. Though not all were in bed, there was always a watch in the cockpit. Captain Narol Herris sat in the pilot's seat staring out at the planet below, he ignored the comm unit when it beeped, but winced when someone spoke into his ear: "Whatcha doin'?". "Don't do that, man." he said as the man sat in the co-pilot's chair. The other man laughed. "I just wanted to say thanks for getting me off Coruscant." Narol patted his jacket pocket with a smile. "As long as your credits hold up, no problem." "Yeah." the other man stood up and before leaving the cockpit he stopped at the door, "Is there anything I get you sir?" Narol considered for a moment then waved. "A glass of warm traladon milk would be nice, thank you... we'll be there in the morning." "Remulus Vev" (V.II) (Started: April 26, 2014 | {Modified/Continued: May 20, 2014 - May 21, 2014 - July 21,2014 - October 21, 2014 - January 9, 2015 - January 10, 2015 - January 11, 2015 - January 24, 2015 - February 16, 2015 - August 19, 2015 - August 20, 2015 - August 27, 2015 - August 28, 2015 - February 24, 2017}) The world around her seemed to be in blissful harmony, the serene landscape brought her a great measure of peace; all things considered with the war between the Sith and the Republic's so-called protectors—the Jedi Order, raging on far beyond the borders of her world's sector. The mere knowledge of knowing the galactic infighting was far from her new homestead brought her great happiness as she now only wanted a life of peace for herself and her son, her time as a condottierri for the Sith was over. Ex-mercenary Tori Vev sat on the steps to her house and watched as her child played with the ducks by the pond alongside his pet Ralltiir tiger cub, Kima, all the while the sun began to set. She smiled at him and he smiled back, an adorable smile a mother loved; he possessed a small gap between his teeth, lightly freckled face and certain goofy look he could conjure that would make a Wookiee laugh. He was four years old now, marking it as having been four whole years since she left his murderous father, known to many as only the Marauder, yet the young boy still reminded her so much of her former lover and she feared he too would be consumed by the lust for battle and chaos one day, that's why she left the Sith. Tori huddled her legs together at a cool breeze that passed, trying to cover her bare legs from the cold air before her son came to her. "Mommy," he said, approaching her, "I'm cold." "Okay, mah bukee." she replied in Huttese, picking him up, "Let's get inside." They went into the house and Tori drew him a warm bath, washing him up in a tub while he played with Kima and before putting him to bed she sang him the song her mother used to sing her when she was young. She combed through his light brown hair with her index and middle fingers as she sang the Ballad of a Hero. ♪'' ''Just. Wait. Though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home . . . he goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home . . . ♪'' Tori smiled at the precious life before her, the sweet and soft cadence of her voice soothed her son and soon he was nodding off, but she continued anyway. Kima strode in the room and nuzzled up under the boy's arm, wrapping her tale around it, he smiled slightly as he fell asleep. ''♪ Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light surrounded by hopelessness. He finds the will to fight. There's no surrender, always remember it doesn't end here, we're not alone . . . ♪'' Tori soon found herself tiring and decided to sleep beside her son and Kima. She continued to hum the tune of the song until she could no longer, and fell asleep. * * * The next morning Tori jolted awake to the sounds of screaming and blaster fire; alarm struck her when she noticed her son wasn't in the bed, she was startled as she hadn't felt him get up. Her first thought was to find him, the second was to find out who was attacking her planet. "Remulus!" she called jumping off the bed, "Remy, where are you?!" Suddenly the young boy crawled from underneath the bed with Kima much to his mother's surprise and relief. She hugged her son tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you understand me?" "I'm sorry, I hid like we practiced." She sighed and petted the tiger cub on the head. "It's okay, sweetie." Without warning, Tori heard the door burst open and whomever it was were heading up the stairs to them; she hesitated for a second and told Remy to take Kima and ''dis spér—a phrase for "disappear" used the natives that he learned, and instinctively knew what to do—before grabbing the blaster rifle off the mantelpiece and trained it on the top of the stairs, waiting for whomever it was to come up. As a shadow loomed on the staircase, she slowly put pressure on the trigger, but suddenly felt something was at her throat, enclosing it like an invisible hand that lifted her in the air. After a moment she recognized the sensation and she strained a curse at the sight of a man she hadn't seen in years: Kaox Krul. Her former lover. He was juggernaut of a man, thick black armor plating adorned with strange symbols; the ginger-haired man stared at her with piercing green eyes and a baleful grin on his face as he tightened his invisible grip on her throat. "Where is he?" Tori responded by trying to raise the rifle and shooting him, but he ripped from her grip. "I'll deal with you later." Kaox waved his arm hard to the right and Tori's body flew in the same direction as if guided and she hit the hard-wooden wall and sagged to the floor. Unconscious. * * * When Tori swam back to consciousness, the smell of burning wood and heated metals drew her up; she surveyed the room and Krul, her son nor Kima were anywhere to be found. Remulus was smart enough and trained to runaway without having her say so, she was just hoping Krul wasn't smart enough to find him. Thinking about her child's safety, she couldn't turn her mind from the subject until the ceiling started to break away. She jumped out of the way as pieces of cinder fell toward her, once they hit the floor, the embers of the burning wood clouded and started to suffocate Tori. The stairs were blocked and from that position there was only one way out: the window. It didn't take her long to decide as the room was falling apart and smoke was a shroud around the room, she was left with little choice. With a short run she jumped through the window and landed on an armored tank that was outside it. Lucky for as the room was on the second floor, she quickly recovered and made her way to Migel Tosh's Equipment Emporium, the local supply store. Once inside she scanned the area, no one was there. Good. she thought. She first scaled the counter and reached for a rifle, a DA-44 bullpup rifle capable of firing three-round bursts. In her mercenary days she would have enjoyed using a weapon like it, an excellent blaster for an excellent soldier (of fortune) but those days were long behind her. Only her child mattered now. Tori quickly huddled behind the counter with the rifle when she heard someone come in. "Achuta?" A woman was speaking Huttese. Tori peered at the visitor, she was clad in full gray Sith troor armor save for the helmet, probably an officer. She sported short blonde hair in a typical military cut and ruthless green eyes. She was backed by two other troopers. "Anyone here?" Suddenly, a tall muscular man stepped out of a room opposite Tori—it was the owner of the shop, Migel. What was he doing? No! You idiot. Her conscience screamed, but her mouth stayed silent. "Hello," He said in a casual tone, "anything I can help you with, ma'am? Or your men?" She bypassed the greeting. "Your world is now under the protection of the Sith." "Really? That, uh, is something..." he sassed and Tori could tell she was already becoming irritable. "So I'm going to have to deal with a bunch of hyped-up butchers?" His hand slowly moved behind him where a blaster pistol hid, the woman noticed and drew her own. "Drop it." She ordered. He grasped his weapon, "No." Migel, no! She looked away immediately and heard simultaneous shots fired, then a thud. "Let's go." The woman ordered. Footsteps departed and Tori left the way she came, mournful she ignored Migel's body and made her way to the other side of town, the rendezvous point she familiarized her son with in case this very situation happened: Danielle Tosh's house. * * * When she finally arrived, she used the keycode to open the door and found a man lying in the doorway, dead. She stepped over him, there was someone else there. She heard a crash and ran toward the noise, she saw Danielle trying to fight off one of the troopers. Tori hit him with rifle's stock and he went down but was out. Danielle brought her foot down on him, knocking him out. "You okay?" Tori asked. Danielle rubbed her neck, "Just great." "Good, where's Remy?" "Mommy!" The four-year-old ran over to his mother with tear-filled eyes, he jumped in her arms with full embrace. Tori hugged back tightly, but careful not to hurt him, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Um, what happened to Dad?" "The Sith happened?" She looked at her with mournful eyes and gave a knowing look. She too lost people she cared for, not to the Sith, but to the war itself and she didn't want it to happen again. Not if she could stop it. "Captured?" "No." The word seemed to weigh heavier than telling her what exactly happened. She sighed and pulled a pistol off the Sith trooper's unconscious form, changing the subject she said, "They've grounded all ships, we're not going anywhere." "Girl, I have been in countless battles, and came out alive each time, some by victory, others by evacuation." Tori replied, "Either way, I'm still here to tell you the Sith cannot and will not prevent us from leaving this place." "Are you saying—" "You got a better idea?" She interjected. "Yes." "That doesn't involve sitting here grazing like a pack of Banthas?" "Oh. Then no I do not." "Didn't think so." Tori sassed and grabbed her son's hand, "Now, let's get the hell out of here." ....... Part 1 He was startled when a large and amazingly hideous Drovian slammed his clawed hands down onto the table, spilling the second half of his fifth glass of Aldressian ale into his lap. He jumped up and hazingly stared at big brute in front him having been passed out previously from incessant drug use. Reasons for the Drovian bothering him were obvious even in his current state. He wanted his money. "Don't worry, Bolus. I have your credits." The corpulent drug dealer threw the table aside and grabbed the human by his shirt bringing him within range of his breath. "I'd rather take them outta yer worthless hide, 'cause apparently yer head's got a bounty on it. And Goroh's willing to pay ten times as much, Rem." "Oh boy,", The human responded by gagging. "Think you could send me now, before I die from your fierfek breath." "Remulus: The Legend" (V.I) (Cancelled - 2/21/15) (Started: February 21, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) "Let me tell you a story," a bearded man said sitting in a chair on the small stage at the center of the Chairman's Hostel, a trendy cantina on Titus, a shadowport somewhere near the Curres system. "One that promises adventure, drama, action, and romance for the ladies." He winked at a woman sitting at the bar. The bearded man pulled out a double viol and began strumming. "The Legend of Remulus," he said. ♪'' ''A day like any other, a boy named Remulus is born to a father with whom he shared the name. And to a mother whom bore an intense pain. ♪ Presage - Brian's Collaboration (Thought up: Late 2011 / Written: 4-27-14 / Modified: ...) Kyran Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff